


Scars

by ElenaGraysonNS



Category: Grayson (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:25:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElenaGraysonNS/pseuds/ElenaGraysonNS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una cicatriz que sólo tú y yo sabemos que estuvo allí, nuestro secreto, nuestra unión.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scars

**Author's Note:**

> Hola Soy ElenaGrayson en Amor Yaoi y en FF. Les dejo una de mis historias.
> 
> Lamento las faltas hasta luego.

Jason no esperó esto, al llegar a su casa en Nueva York, el único momento de la noche que tenía para dormir, el único momento entre ser un señor del crimen, el único momento donde es una persona normal, con tranquilidad. 

Sin embargó el tener a un Richard Grayson sentado en su puerta, abrazando sus piernas, herido e indefenso, ese no sería un momento para dormir. 

"Goldie, me encanta tener visitas, pero creéme no tengo fuerzas para esto" Jason se agachó cuando no hubo respuesta del héroe. 

 

Tocó suavemente su hombro, pero Dick se rehusó a mostrar el rostro. 

"Dick-" Dick sin contestar, pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jason, sin darle tiempo de reaccionar ambos calleron al suelo. Dick escondiéndose bajo su cuello, duraron así un tiempo. 

Buena noche el estar abrazando al Goldie afuera de su casa de seguridad en New York City. 

Jason alejó un poco a Dick mientras se levantaba llevándolo entre sus brazos a los adentros de la casa; una cama, un sillón, un televisor y una cocina pequeña, todo en el mismo lugar día quería reír, como un gruñido salió de Dick por la posición de princesa al cargarlo. 

Por la mente de Jason millones preguntas salían. Millones de ideas de huir. Millones ideas de lastimar al vulnerable Dick. 

Sólo que la idea sumado a su mero cansancio se lo impidieron. 

"Dick, ¿estás herido? Vamos Goldie, dime algo, maldito bastardo." Jason esperó pero solo fue respondido por una fuerza en el abrazo. 

Jason suspiró resignado mientras dejaba a Dick en el sillón, Dick rápido escondió su rostro entre el respaldo, evitando su mirada, Jason fue a la cama tomando la manta blanca entre ella y cubrir el cuerpo de Dick. Por su parte Jason se sentó frente del sillón, mirando como la respiración de Dick daba un ritmo rápido. 

Entonces entendió. Qué sería la única manera de tener a Dick herido en su departamento, la única manera qué Dick no le dejara ver su rostro, la única razón que Jason pudo obtener en su mente. 

"Dickiebird, creéme odio que estés aquí, yo podría dormir en este instante, no he dormido en los últimos días." 

"Vete a dormir entonces" Jason fruncio el ceño como Dick murmuró con cierta ira en su voz. 

Ahora que mierdas le pasaba al muy bastardo. 

"Oh claro iré a dormir, ignorando al hombre herido en mi sofá, que por cierto es el mismo hombre que he intentado matarlo y hacerle mucho daño desde siempre." Jason dijo sarcástico, aunque calló como Dick no contestaba a su comentario. 

"Dickie vamos, dime que le pasa al favorito de papa, vamos-" Jason volteo los ojos mientras un gruñido resignado salía de su garganta "Habla con Little Wing" Jason aclaró su voz luego de la mención de su antiguo apodo. 

Miró atentó como el cuerpo de Dick se estremecía, mientras inhalaba una gran cantidad de aire en su pecho, entonces Dick volteo su cuerpo dándole una imagen de su rostro. 

Sus ojos estaban rojos, con lágrimas secas corriendo por sus mejillas, entonces miró como una gran cicatriz se ubicaba de su pómulo hasta su boca, una cicatriz de un gran cuchillo, Jason miro atento el rostro del héroe. 

En el mundo de los héroes eran comunes las cicatrices, nada que una mascara no pudiera ocultar, pero cicatriz como la que Dick tenía, todavía rosada por la sutura, una cicatriz de al menos un centímetro de grosor, a Jason no le importaba la cicatriz, si no de la historia detrás de ella. 

"¿Es ho-horrible cierto?" la voz de Dick estaba quebrándose con cada palabra. 

Jason intento buscar la mirada del mayor, obteniéndo una clara rechaza, sin embargo tomó el hombro de Dick, mientras se encogió de hombros. 

"No está tan mal, he visto peores." 

Jason sabía lo que Dick necesitaba, necesitaba explotar y Jason era experto en eso. 

"¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡Dime la verdad!" Dick gritó con desesperación mientras cubría sus ojos con su antebrazo. "T-tú no me mientas Little Wing- tú no Jay" Dick comenzó a llorar mientras recargaba su cabeza en el hombro de Jason. 

Jason inconscientemente pasó sus dedos entre el cabello largo de Dick, el olor a dulce durazno rebrotaron en su cerebro, era el mismo de hace años. 

"Que ganaría en mentirte, además" Jason continuó masajeando el cuero de la cabeza de Dick. "Son pagos del oficio Dickie." 

"¡P-pero todos me miran mal Jason! B-Bruce no me quiere cerca, Tim y Damian fruncen el ceño al ver-verme." Dick comentó aún con la frente en el hombro de Red Hood. 

"¿Qué hay de malo en eso?" Jason río como Dick golpeaba suavemente su hombro. "Dick no le pidas al mundo ignorar tu rostro, no después de la imagen que tenían de tí antes, es difícil luego de acostumbrarse a tu perfecto maldito rostro." Dick río todavía gimoteando. 

"Acaso estas halagando mi hermoso rostro JayJay" Jason estiró un poco el cabello de Dick ganándose una risa sincera. "Hey!" Jason acercó su otra mano al cabello de su antecesor. 

"Preguntaste acerca de la cirugía estética?" Dick negó mientras ronroneaba por las manos de Jason las cuales seguían desenredando su melena negra. 

"Necesitan pasar 7 meses como mínimo... Yo no puedo salir como Nightwing ni como Dick, yo- yo necesitaba salir de allí" 

Jason asintió mientras suspiraba hondamente "¿Qué tal un maquillaje?" 

"No soy una chica Jason" Dick río mientras negaba con su cabeza. 

"Aww Dick creéme que lo tendré presente." Jason no pudo evitar contagiarse por la risa cálida de Dick. 

"Entonces como ya pasó su crisis existencial Goldie, vamos a dormir un poco." Jason se separo Dick mirándolo con una cálida sonrisa. 

Dick se sonrojó por la mirada de Jason, quien no presto atención al gesto. "Te puedes que-" Jason fue cortado por una mano de Dick en su chaqueta. 

"Quedaté conmigo Little Wing-" Dick comentó suplicante a Jason. 

Jason asintió como Dick le hacía un espacio en el sofá " Dick hay una cama lo sabes" Dick río mientras Jason lo miraba sin entender. 

"No sería divertido así Little Wing~" 

Ahora fue el turno de Jason de reír. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"¿Te molestaría sí me quedo unos días?" 

Luego de hacer un intento inútil de dormir, decidieron ver la pequeña televisión de la casa, Dick estaba recostado en el pecho de Jason quién no se quejo por el ya conocido Dick koala Grayson. 

"No creo que sea conveniente, sólo me quedare una semana acá" 

"Oh...bien" Jason miró Dick suspiraba lentamente. "T-tienes cosas que hacer lo entiendo." 

Jason sintió una extraña opresión en su corazón. 

"Puedo volver pronto... Tal ves puedas estar aquí para entonces." Dick se enderezó mirando con sus ojos brillantes a Jason, una brillante sonrisa llenaba el pecho de Jason. La cicatriz era sumamente llamativa, pero a Jason era sólo un algo más, luego de esa sonrisa y los ojos azules brillantes en la oscuridad. 

"Me encantaría Jay" Dick se volvió a recostar en el pecho de Jason, Jason se quedo allí, ignorando las acciones de Dick, ignorando el beso que Dick le dio sobré su ropa, ignorando como Dick sonreía sobre su corazón, como Dick se quedaba dormido por los sonidos de sus latidos. 

Jason suspiró trazando la cicatriz del rostro de Dick. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"¿Qué quieres de Dick?, Jason" Jason suspiró resignado como un par de Robins estaba frente suyo. 

"¡Hey! Pero miren son el Remplazo y el BabyBat, niños aún no es halloween" Jason se quitó el casco. 

"No estamos en visita social, Todd. Solo dinos que demonios quieres de Grayson. 'tt' " Jason fruncio el ceño mientras miraba los fijos ojos de sus 'hermanos'. 

"No quiero nada de Grayson." 

"No mientas maldito-" Damian gritó fuerte mientras se preparaba a atacar. Fue detenido por la mano de Tim en su hombro. 

"Solo alejate de Dick." sin mas Tim desapareció, siendo seguido por un furioso Damian. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"¡Hey!" Dick saludó mientras entraba al departamento de Jason con varias bolsas en sus manos. "Traje un poco de comida de Alfred, desde galletas hasta cereal, también traje unas cervezas...¿Jason?" 

"Dick, ¿qué haces aquí?" Jason preguntó desde el sofá, mirando serio a su hermano. 

"Quedamos que po-podía venir, ya sabes- eso" Dick comentó temeroso mientras tomaba asiento a lado de Jason. "¿Ocurrió algo Jay?" 

Jason levantó la mirada viendo el rostro preocupado de Dick, la cicatriz ya estaba de un color mas claro, como un lindo blanco, resaltando un poco del tono de la piel de Dick, Jason nunca creyó que una cicatriz se viera tan linda, culpaba la genética Grayson. 

Jason negó mientras volvía su atención al periódico en mano. "Deberías estar en la mansión Dick, yo no puedo tener visitas, recuerdas Señor de Crimen." Jason intentó sonar lo mas convincente, sin embargo por la mirada de Dick sabía que había descubierto la mentira. 

"Jason... ¿quienes fueron? Tim y Damian cierto." Dick suspiró con pesadez mientras cruzaba sus brazos. 

"Ellos están mal Jay, yo estoy contigo por que yo lo quiero así." 

"Dick-" Jason dejo el periódico en el suelo mientras se acercaba mas a Dick, estando cerca del mayor, comentó. "No me molesta lo que los pequeños bastardos crean--" Jason río como Dick fruncía una mueca por el insulto a sus hermanos menores. 

"Primero fueron ellos, tú y yo sabemos quién es el siguiente" Dick se estremeció mientras baja la cabeza. 

"Pero so-somos amigos ¿no? Él debe entender eso, yo- yo no pienso dejar de verte sólo por sus problemas." Dick posó una mano en la dura mejilla de Jason. "No me importa." Jason apartó de un manotazo la caricia, apretando sus puños. 

"Dick, tú lugar es con ellos, con ellos debes de pasar esto, con ellos. ¡Maldita sea Dick! Yo no estoy para tenerte lástima, para eso tienes a tu familia Goldie" Jason gritó furioso, aunque el dolor de la última parte fue desgarradora en su pecho, pero era la verdad. 

Dick tenía un problema, debía resolverlo con su familia, reír con su familia, amar a familia, y Jason sólo quería lo mejor para Dick. 

Dick negó fuertemente mientras tomaba su cabello blanco entre sus dedos delgados. "No puedes mentir Jaybird" Jason iba a replicar como los labios de de Dick se acercaban a el, como la respiración de Dick golpeaba su barbilla. "No dejaré que me alejes Jason"  
Jason no pudo con la reacción de su cuerpo, tomó los labios delgados de Dick entre los suyos, el beso era más dientes y lengua que labios, Jason sonreía como Dick suspiraba entre el beso, aumentó la intensidad, aferró sus manos a las caderas de Dick, mientras sentía como las manos de Dick se enredaban en su cabello, Jason comenzo a besar el cuello de Dick, regresando a su rostro, trazo con besos sonoros aquella cicatriz que los había llevado a esto, Dick por su parte solo suspiraba en el oído de Todd. 

Un gemido llego a su oído como ahora trazaba con su lengua la cicatriz de Dick, pasando sobre sus labios, hasta de nueva cuenta a su boca, Jason apretó la cadera de Dick, mientras lo subía a su regazo, Dick jadeo cómo Jason mordía su labio inferior. 

Dick río mientras se acercaba al oído de Jason "Estábamos hablando algo importante no?" Dick suspiró mientras Jason lo levantaba y lo cargaba, rápido enredó sus piernas a la cadera del más grande. 

"Luego Dickie-" Jason jadeo como Dick movía sus caderas, haciendo fricción con su despierto miembro.

"S-Si lu-luego" 

Jason lo cargo a la cama mientras lo recostaba mirandolo con una sonrisa. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"Discutimos durante un buen rato, pero sólo se culpó y se fue a la cueva." 

"Hmp" 

Dick sonrió como Jason seguía comiendo su hamburguesa escuchando toda su historia sobre el porque de la cicatriz, y como Bruce lo había tomado. 

"Le dije que me iba, así que no tenía a donde ir sin que él fuera detrás." 

"Así que llegaste aquí, con el mayor fracaso de Bruce, buena esa Dickie." Jason río con cinismo mientras seguía devorando su comida. 

"Jay--" Dick fruncio el ceño mientras le arrebataba la hamburguesa a Jason. 

"¡Diablos!" Jason gritó frustrado mientras miraba la cara enojada de Dick. 

"¡No eres un fracaso! ¡Peter Todd!" Dick besó los labios de Jason rápidamente " Eres sublime-" Dick beso de nueva cuenta los labios de Jason. 

" Oh...en serio." Jason miró con una sonrisa. 

"Sip- mucho mucho-" Dick río como Jason comenzaba a besar su rostro dedicándole una mayor cantidad a su cicatriz que ahora ya estaba un poco mas de su tono. 

Luego de siete meses de esto Dick todavía estaba fascinado por ese viejo Jason que creyó haber perdido. 

"La extrañare-" Dick río mientras le devolvía la hamburguesa a Jason. 

"Lo sé... Sé de tu maldito fetiche Jay" Dick suspiró mientras sentía los cálidos labios de Jason en su rostro, no le daban nombre a lo suyo, sólo eran Dick y Jason, sólo ellos. 

Dick tomó el rostro de Jason, las manos cálidas de Dick masajeban sus mejillas, Dick sintió su corazón encogerse en su pecho, los ojos verdes de Jason estaban cristalinos y tristes. 

 

"Te amo Jay, no me pienso alejar de ti..." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Jason miraba alrededor de Central Park, un suspiró de resignación llegó lentamente, cuando ubicó un cuerpo conocido por él en unos metros de distancia, no estaba en su traje de Red Hood, solo había salido a despejar su mente, definitivamente la persona frente suyo era una persona inesperada, como siempre. 

"Jay--" Jason agradeció la oscuridad de la noche en la ciudad, tal ves eso opacaba un poco el brillo de sus ojos. 

"¡Hey! ¡Miren es Dick Grayson! ¿no estabas muerto Goldie?" Jason gritó con cinismo y con sarna, pudo ver más claramente a Dick, su cabello estaba corto, sus ojos seguían siendo esos ojos azules que le recordaban sus buenos momentos, su rostro era perfecto, aunque para Jason fue perfecto aún con una notoria cicatriz en el. 

Los ojos de Dick estaban brillosos por las lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos. 

"Jay-- P-por favor... So-solo escuchame..." Dick se acercó más mientras Jason retrocedía en cada paso. "Jay-..." 

"Alejate-- vete..dejame solo Grayson..." Jason se dio la vuelta decidió seguir en su camino. Sentía un nudo en su garganta, un dolor en su pecho, quería reír de lo frustrante de la situación, él y Dick, en una noche como la de hace ya casi 3 años, cuando iniciaron ese algo que duro un año, cuando su rostro tenía esa hermosa cicatriz, que demostraba su relación. Despues de llorar por no haber estado allí, quién lo diría ahora sentía lo que su mentor, el día qué Dick Grayson fue declarado muerto. 

Sintió unos brazo rodeándole la cintura, un cuerpo caliente que era lo más cercano a su amor, sabía que las lágrimas mojaban su espalda, entonces se dio cuenta que no podía dar vuelta atrás. 

No con Dick, nunca con Dick. 

"J-jay...no- no me alejare- no otra ves... " 

Jason decidió encarar a Dick, puedo ver las lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas, como aquella noche, entonces con su pulgar trazó él lugar donde había estado alguna vez una cicatriz, lugar donde ahora la piel era suave y tensa. Pudo oír como Dick soltaba una risa pequeña entre sus gimoteos, el estaba allí, Dick estaba allí con él después de todo. 

"Eres un idiota Grayson" Jason dijo en un intento de ser duró con Dick, aunque sabe que su voz había mostrado todo el amor y cariño hacía él ahora agente. 

"P-pero soy tu idiota Jaybird...So-solo tu-yo" las lágrimas de Dick le daban ese hermoso brillo a los ojos que eran la penitencia de Red Hood. 

"Si... Nunca lo olvides Goldie." Jason se acercó mientras trazaba con su lengua el camino de lágrimas de las mejillas de Dick. Aunque tenga que marcar para siempre este rostro tuyo, Dickiebird" Dick jadeo mientras recargaba su cabeza en el cuello de Jason. 

"Una cicatriz que sólo tu y yo podremos ver Jason... Tu y yo." Dick abrazó más el cuerpo de Jason quién ahora le correspondía la caricia. 

El silencio perduró hasta que Helena llego encontrando a un suspirante agente. Años mas tarde se encontrarían en Gotham, y para Jason, Dick siempre tuvo esa cicatriz todavía en su rostro.


End file.
